Complexo de Heroi
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Ele nem percebeu, mas tudo desmoronou. Gradualmente. - Projeto Shakespeare do 6V - Harry/Pansy - One-shot •


_Harry Potter_** Não **me pertence. Fatão.

**-**

**Complexo de Herói**

"_Não existe o bem ou o mal, o pensamento é que os faz assim." – _William Shakespeare

-

Não é como se ele fosse um completo maníaco. Não era. Ele só... metia-se onde não devia para salvar quem quer que precisasse de ajuda. Não era tão ruim assim. Por que seria? Se sempre existiria o bem e o mal para serem confrontados e se sempre, inevitavelmente, ele escolhia um dos lados para defender – mais especificamente o lado dos mocinhos?

Não era como se nada mais importasse. Aquilo era só... importante. A vida das pessoas era mais importante que aulas sobre basiliscos – coisa que, aliás, ele já havia enfrentado anteriormente –, uma história que talvez ele nunca fosse precisar.

Ele não era um garoto com complexo de herói. Ele só gostava de se sentir útil.

Alguns achavam aquilo honroso (ou fofo, em alguns casos). Outros nem tanto. _"Já praticou sua boa ação do dia, Santo Potter?_", perguntava Malfoy, desdenhoso, quando o encontrava no corredor e não sabia o que falar para perturbar a paciência do garoto, que apenas ignorava – um tanto quanto frustrado por não poder dar vazão à sua raiva contida.

Um dia, todo aquele heroísmo – que ele inegavelmente possuía – e todas aquelas concepções poderiam ruir. Não que fosse acontecer de forma repentina. Na verdade, foi exatamente o oposto. Gradualmente. Ele nem percebeu, mas, quando a encontrou na biblioteca, deu o primeiro passo para que tudo desmoronasse.

-

Pansy odiava a biblioteca. Aquele silêncio todo era torturante, doentio. Como as pessoas poderiam ir ali simplesmente para ler?!

Mas ela estava ali, forçada, esperando parecer perfeitamente competente e dedicada, para que Snape parasse de pegar no seu pé. "_Eu sempre procuro o que há de melhor para os alunos da minha casa e vejo que a senhorita não é das melhores alunas, Parkinson. Acho bom que mude essa situação, ou eu poderei fazer algo a respeito..."_

Como ele podia simplesmente pressioná-la a fazer algo tão repulsivo?!

Ainda por cima, a Sabe-Tudo-Granger provavelmente estaria lá, lançando-lhe olhares afetadinhos e cheios de despeito, como se ela soubesse o porquê dessa hostilidade. Entretanto, os olhos que a observavam eram verdes. Como se estivesse incomodado com a presença dela ali.

Provavelmente ele estava desconfiando de que ela fosse fazer algo realmente ruim por ser uma slytherin em uma biblioteca – lugar onde não costumava estar. Mal sabia ele o quanto estava sendo incômodo e irritante.

Ah, se ele continuasse assim...

Sorriso.

Era idiota pensar que alguém como Potter iria tirá-la do sério quando tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar.

"Já viu a Parkinson ali?", ele perguntou baixinho à Hermione que estudava ao seu lado.

"Sim."

"Acho que ela está fazendo algo errado."

Hermione olhou para a garota sentada a alguns metros de distância deles.

"Pode até ser que eu não a suporte, mas acho que você já está ficando paranóico, Harry."

"Paranóico?!", exaltou-se um pouco, chamando a atenção de Madame Pince, que os repreendeu com seu olhar severo.

E, como se não mais ousassem perturbar a bibliotecária, eles calaram-se. Entretanto Harry continuava observando, como se pudesse saber tudo da vida da slytherin. Detendo-se um pouco nos olhos de cílios longos, que mais pareciam uma sombra excessivamente escura sobre a face, na boca imperfeita e que parecia tão comum que chegava a ser ridícula.

Será que rosto tão sereno como aquele em um momento pertenceria a alguém que tramava algo?!

Talvez estivesse mesmo muito paranóico.

-

Ele a encontrou no corredor alguns dias depois, no intervalo das aulas.

Ele não teria prestado atenção nela se não fosse por dois detalhes: os olhos, que eram cobertos por aqueles cílios longos e escuros, pareciam tristes; e a boca, ridiculamente comum, exibia um sorriso amargo. Harry sentiu que poderia tentar ajudar com o que quer que a perturbasse.

Embora ela fosse uma slytherin. Embora ela fosse, em seu ponto de vista, uma cobra maléfica e venenosa, como em muitas ocasiões teve a chance de demonstrar.

Porém, quando eles passaram um pelo outro, enquanto atravessavam o corredor. Ele sequer fez alguma coisa. Não a princípio.

Harry voltou-se e a chamou.

"Pansy!".

Ela virou-se quase lentamente, torcendo em seu íntimo para ter sido apenas sua imaginação, mas ele estava lá. Parado feito uma estátua, a boca entreaberta, os olhos parecendo um pouco assustados. Talvez nem mesmo ele esperasse pelo que acontecia.

Ele _não precisava_ ser heróico naquele momento, o garoto pensava. Mesmo que ele quisesse ajudá-la.

"Anh... Precisa de ajuda... Com _alguma_ coisa?".

Se ele fosse analisar bem, não era tão ruim ajudá-la. Além disso, poderia descobrir o que ela tramara a algum tempo na biblioteca. E, em seu pensamento, uma vozinha dizia que ele estaria fazendo _jus_ à sua fama de bom moço.

Ela olhava para ele incrédula. Quando pensaria que Harry Potter ofereceria ajuda _justo_ a ela?!

Talvez, se não fosse uma coisa bizarra, ela pudesse aceitar a oferta dele. Ser ajudada por um gryffindor... De certo que ela poderia utilizar aquela oferta e toda aquela vontade de fazer uma boa ação como um pretexto para alguns excessos.

Por outro lado... Eles eram de casas completamente opostas. Por que andariam com o outro, mesmo que fosse por um favor?

Ele a viu sorrir, um tanto quanto cínica. Estava ansioso esperando pela resposta de Pansy, que parecia querer torturá-lo com toda aquela espera. Olhou para os lábios da garota, temendo que, só por um acaso, ela falasse baixinho, como se quisesse garantir de entender com clareza o que ela tivesse a dizer.

"Eu não preciso da ajuda de alguém como _você!_", ela disse, dando-lhe as costas e continuando a percorrer o corredor, enquanto ele permanecia ali, duvidando das intenções, ações e suposições existentes em torno daquela garota.

-

Quando Harry chegou às masmorras, ela estava lá. Fazendo algo que era definitivamente ruim: Pansy sorria.

Ele ouvira, ao chegar, as últimas palavras de Snape sobre ela ter se esforçado e ter melhorado. Talvez, ele disse, ela agora se mostrasse um pouco mais digna de sua casa.

Ela ainda sorria quando o encarou. Harry pensava que não, mas ela sabia de todos os olhares que ele lançava preocupado com o que quer que ela estivesse pensando, fazendo. Ou mesmo pensando em fazer.

Mas ela não se importava. Embora os pensamentos sejam fortes o suficiente para definir conceitos de coisas importantes na vida, não eram os pensamentos do Senhor-Salvador-do-Mundo que a fariam mudar. Ser o que ela não é.

Ou talvez até fosse. Quem sabe?!

Então, ela o ignorou.

E depois ele estava sentado, longe da presença dela. Como sempre foi.

Ou as coisas não fossem mais como antes, ele pensou observando-a sentar-se, já que seu complexo de herói provavelmente não era mais o mesmo.

* * *

**N/A.: **Então, primeira Harry/Pansy, por isso a coisa nao foi muito grande. Nem muito romântica. É uma fic para o Projeto Shakespeare da seção Violeta do 6v. Agradeço infinitamente à Lady Murder por ter betado essa fic pra mim (Você ahaza, viu, moça?). E, hmm, deixem reivews? 8D #descarada#


End file.
